


The Parable of Solus Prime

by GrindingGears



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Mythology/Religion, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Religious text, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindingGears/pseuds/GrindingGears
Summary: A quick Cybertronian religious lore story on why there aren't any forged femmes on Cybertron.





	The Parable of Solus Prime

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Winblades on Tumblr about femmes vanishing from Cybertron for no real reason. This idea came to mind, so I thought I'd jot it down real quick. Based on the creation story told by Cyclonus in MTMTE and info on tfWiki. You might have to review that to really understand this because it's purposefully obtuse. 
> 
> Written as if it's a type of scripture.
> 
> Warnings: Solomus is a sexist piece of shit.

"In the beginning, moments after The Formatting, when the First Light was still questing forth, all were one--and his name was Primus."*

When one became five, the purpose of life was clear. My brothers and I guided our children by Hand, and Wisdom became my medium. When that Hand began to close, Wisdom told me what we must do. In our acts, the Hand's grip loosened, and life was saved. But broken, the Hand would never hold the same strength again.

Our bodies were lost to mortality, and yet Mortilus' legacy reigned still, though now weakened. But in our sacrifice I would not let Death triumph. I spoke to Primus and Primus spoke through me. In our union we fought mortality with life, and through us new sparks were born.

Yet without the hand's guidance, our children grew restless and sought the stars once again, running from Primus' embrace as they now thought they could outrun Mortalius'. My protests against this senseless notion died in the flames of Solus' forge, who sent her creations forth to populate the universe.

When Solus fell to Megatronous, so did her likeness. In retribution and admonition of her foolish ambitions I swore her form would never birth from Primus again; and through me all of Primus' creations became one once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Quote from The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye, Annual 2012, "Primus".


End file.
